Spokane
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: .:FROSTBITE:. When Rose and her friends go missing from the ski lodge and are kidnapped by strigoi, what is going on in Dimitri's head? Dimitri's POV RosexDimitri
1. Chapter 1

**Spokane—Dimitri's POV**

**When Rose, Mason, Eddie, Christian and Mia go missing at the ski lodge, what was going through Dimitri's mind? And what happens when he knows they're captured by Strigoi?**

**This has been done a hundred times but trust me....this one is different**

**I hope :S**

**Chapter 1**

'_To break someone's heart.' She replied, studied me for a minute, and walked back inside. _

I watched as she made her way into the door. Sighing, I put my head in my hands.

Why did love have to be so unreasonable? Why did I have to fall for my 17 year old student? Why couldn't I be in love with Tasha? It would be so easy to spend the rest of my life with her.

After a few minutes of watching the scenery, I got up and started to make my to the room she was staying in. Before I got there however, I saw Rose talking to a guardian whom I knew she had never spoken to in her life. Weird. I shook it off and continued to look for Tasha.

I found her in the feeder's room, talking to a non-royal Moroi who I'd seen at Priscilla Voda's banquet. He had argued that Moroi should be taught how to fight with magic. As I got closer I caught on to what he was saying.

'I'm just saying that they shouldn't get angry at people who want to put their magic to better use.' The guy said, frustrated.

Tasha smiled. 'I know, they just don't seem to get it—Oh, hi Dimka.' She said, realising I was there.

'Hi,' I said. 'Can I, um, talk to you for a minute.' I asked. I nodded to the Moroi guy she was talking to.

'Sure. I'll talk to you later Peter.' She said, waving to the man.

I led her to a quiet part of the room. 'Tasha, I really like you and you're a good friend to me but...... I can't be your guardian.' I said.

She studied me for a second. 'I know Dimka. It's because of Rose isn't it?'

I froze. How did she know? 'No, it's because of me.' I said, a little too nervously.

She shook her head. 'Don't worry Dimka. Your secret's safe with me. I've known for a while. It's not like you can help who you fall in love with.' As she said this, she glanced briefly over to Peter, who was now having an in-depth conversation with a feeder. About what, I have no idea. 'I've seen the way you look at each other. And it's hard to miss that Rose has started to have a slight vendetta against me.'

I stared at her in shock. When I didn't reply she turned to face me. 'I'm not going to tell anyone. Just be careful and keep Lissa safe.'

'Thanks Tasha.' I said, immensely glad to see that what I'd told her hadn't effected her that much. After a few more minutes, we parted ways. She went over to talk to Peter, and I made my way through the long hallways. I wasn't too sure how long I was walking around aimlessly but I soon noticed Lissa walking around frantically. I was about to see what was wrong and if I could help her with anything when someone called my name.

'Belikov!' I turned around to the sound of Alberta's voice. She was the captain of the guardians at St Vladimir's Academy.

'Yes?' I asked. The look in her eyes was not good.

'Guardian Denz was found lying unconscious at the North gate. We don't think there are any Strigoi but we need to do a head count of all the students.'

A shiver ran up my spine and I immediately thought of Rose. _She's fine. _I told myself. Rose wouldn't just run away. At least not without taking Lissa with her. And I had seen Lissa not 30 seconds ago. Rose was fine.

At least, that's what I hoped.

**Okay if I get 1 review I'll update!!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya!! Here's the next chapter**

**By the way I gave Mia and Eddie longer names cause I thought that they might actually have longer names in real life.**

**So this is what I came up with**

**Eddie = Edmund**

**Mia = Amelia**

**Lol **

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

There were over 900 students at St Vladimir's Academy. Out of all those students, Rose had to be one of the five to go missing.

'Okay, this is the information we have so far on the missing students.' Alberta said. Most of the guardians were together in a room that we were using to gather information on finding the students. I was more worried about Rose than any of the other guardians were worried about anything. 'The student's names are Amelia Rinaldi, Christian Ozera, Edmund Castile, Mason Ashford and Rosemarie Hathaway. That's pretty much all we have. Does anyone think they know anything about these kids' disappearances before we start questioning other students?'

'I think we can all agree on one thing.' Guardian Stan Alto said. 'Rose Hathaway is definitely the ring leader in this.'

Many of the others nodded their heads and made murmurs of agreements. I could understand why they all thought Rose was the person who organised the other's to run away from the ski lodge. She _had _taken Lissa away from the academy for two years. She got into fights at school and had very low impulse control. But since I had been training her, she really had matured. I had a feeling there was something serious about why those kids had left. Rose didn't just do things without a good reason. No matter how reckless she was.

'I don't think Rose was the one who planned whatever it is they're doing.' I said.

Most people shook they're heads. 'We'll know more when Guardian Denz wakes up.' Alberta said.

Thankfully, he came in after a few minutes. He was bombarded with questions almost right away.

'I was waiting for my shift to end.' He started. 'Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera came up to me. I think Christian tried to use compulsion on me to let them out, but it didn't work so Rose picked up a Maglite and probably hit me on the head with it because that's all I remember.'

'See? Rose definitely tried to organise it. She hit Guardian Denz on the head with a Maglite!' Stan said.

'Good God. My daughter is the most irresponsible person on the planet. When I get my hands on that girl.....' Janine Hathaway said.

'We don't know that for sure. And we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions until we have enough information. We don't even know how the other three got out.' I pointed out, still completely sure Rose wasn't the leader of the escape.

'I know how they got out.' Guardian Alan said. Many heads turned his way.

'Yeah me too.' Said another guardian that I didn't know the name of.

'How?' about half the people in the room asked. Why hadn't they said anything earlier?

'We let them out.' Alan answered. His bemused expression sent shivers down my spine. He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'You let three students outside of the wards after the recent attack on the Drozdov's? _Why?_' Alberta asked.

'They asked us to.' Replied the other guardian. I immediately knew what was wrong with that answer.

'Compulsion! Mia used compulsion on them.' I exclaimed. Compulsion was utterly forbidden and Mia had used it on two guardians for unknown reasons. She was going to be in a lotof trouble.

Many conversations started about why the kids would resort to using compulsion on guardians to get outside of the wards. Some part of me, deep down, felt like I knew the answer. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Some of the guardians had gone to a nearby bus station and asked the man at the counter if he had seen any teenagers. Unfortunately, he hadn't so we still had no leads as to where the students had disappeared to. But that had to be where they went.

After a while, we moved out to question some of the students and other people who had seen the missing kids. We knew that Rose and Christian had left several hours after the other three. I suspected they knew what Mia, Eddie and Mason were up to and had gone to look for them.

Janine, Rose's mum and respectable guardian, was coming with me to "interview" Lissa. Everyone seemed to think she'd know where the others were since Christian was her boyfriend, and Rose was her best friend and they shared a bond. I knew that it only worked one way but everyone seemed insistent that Lissa held the answers as to where they were.

As we walked to the room Lissa and Rose were staying in, Janine spoke.

'I can't see why Rose keeps leaving. Doesn't she understand that it worries people? Doesn't she see how much it worries _me_?' I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or thinking out loud, but I could tell she was scared for the safety of her only daughter.

'Don't worry, we'll find her.' I said. I was not going to give up until Rose was in the safety of the wards.

We didn't speak again until we reached the girl's room.

'Here goes nothing.' Janine muttered, knocking on the door.

Lissa opened it almost immediately. Her eyes were frantic and she had worry written all over her.

'Um... hi.' she stammered, obviously shocked to have us visiting her. 'If you're looking for Rose, she isn't here.'

'Yes we know that. Her and some of your other friends have gone missing and we need you to tell us where they went.' Janine said, completely formal. She stepped inside and ushered me forward.

Lissa went and sat on the bed which I assumed was hers. 'I don't know.' She said. I still wasn't sure if I completely believed her. Why would Rose go somewhere without telling her best friend?

'I know you want to protect them, but we need to know where they are.' I told her, trying my best to use a gentle tone.

Lissa looked, and sounded, frustrated. 'I told you. I don't know. I don't know what happened.'

'I can't believe they wouldn't have told where they were going.' Janine said. Her words were flat but I could see that she was worried about Rose. 'Especially with your ... bond.'

'It only works one way.' Lissa said sadly. 'You know that.'

I did know that, but I still needed to see if Lissa knew anything that could help the situation. From my experiences with Rose, I knew that teenagers didn't like to be talked down to. How much was Lissa like her best friend?

I knelt down in front of her so that we were at eye level. 'Are you sure there's nothing? Nothing at all you can tell us? They're nowhere in town. The man at the bus station didn't see them ... though we're pretty sure that's where they must have gone. We need something, _anything _to go on.'

Lissa gritted her teeth and glared at me. 'Don't you think if I knew, I'd tell you? You don't think I'm worried about them too? I have _no _idea where they are. None. And why'd they even leave ... it doesn't make any sense either. Especially why they'd go with Mia, of all people.' The end of her sentence had a bitter, hurt tone to it. She must have felt left out.

I sighed and leaned back on my heels. I was so worried about Rose and something about what Lissa said had seemed off. _Especially why they'd go with Mia, of all people. _Why hadn't I thought about this? Rose and Mia hated each other. What the hell was going on?

We questioned Lissa for a few more minutes, trying to find out what she had last spoken to Rose and Christian about. After finding out some embarrassing answers, we went back to the guardians to report what we knew.

**Okay you want the next chapter??**

**R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter!!**

**I just wanted to say I was SO sad that Dimitri became Strigoi that I cried for ages and then I got really pissed off and threw my book across the room. lol**

**Chapter 3**

They'd been missing for over a day. It had been a day since I had heard Roza's sweet voice. A day since I'd seen her beautiful face. A day since—

'Guardian Belikov!'

I suppressed a groan as I turned around to see Adrian Ivashkov.

'Yes?' I asked, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. Adrian was the last person I wanted to see. I had just finished a meeting with the guardians.

We'd discovered that Lissa and Christian had been fighting before he was last seen. Lissa and Rose had been talking about boys and sex before they went to Priscilla Voda's dinner party. Apparently Rose and Mason were about to get intimate and Rose pulled away, then told him they should call it quits. Many of the guardians were shocked about this because they were all under the impression that Rose was a complete slut. I knew she wasn't though. The other information we got was that Shane, Mason's roommate, had last seen Mason packing a bag around 6 hours before Rose came looking for him. Rose had asked a lot of the guardians if they had seen Mason and had given vague answers as to why she was looking for him. Eddie and Mia must have been together when they left because no-one had seen them except for the guardians who let them out.

'I think I can get in contact with Rose.' Adrian said, snapping me back into reality.

'What? How?' I asked, feeling hope for the first time in what felt like years. Even though it was Adrian who was ultimately giving me that hope. 'Come with me.' I said.

I led him back to the room where the guardians were still investigating the disappearances. They were looking at video footage of Eddie, Mason, Mia, Rose and Christian walking around the lodge, trying to find some clue as to where they had gone. I could see on the small video screen that Rose was talking to Alan at the time the footage was taken.

'Everyone, Lord Ivashkov says he can get in contact with Rose Hathaway.' I announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Adrian. He wore a lazy grin.

'How?' Alberta asked.

He cleared his throat. 'Well, you all know that Princess Vasilisa is a spirit user right?' some people nodded others just looked confused. 'Well I am too and I can get into people's dreams. So I'm thinking, if I can get into Rose's dreams she can tell me where they are and you guys can find them.'

I was beyond asking questions now. 'Okay, so do it.' I said.

Adrian looked at me. 'What, right here?'

'Yes. Contact Rose right now and tell us where she is.' I said. The quicker we found out the quicker we could get the students back safe.

'Okay.' He said slowly, and I felt a guilty satisfaction that he seemed nervous. He leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched him for a few minutes and I wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

'I think I can get audio.' Said Guardian West. Everyone turned to him and momentarily forgot about Adrian.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'On the security tape.' He said. 'All the other kid's conversations have been too quiet to hear from the video camera, but when Rose goes to Christian's room, the background is silent because it's technically the middle of the night. So if I can turn up the volume and make a few modifications to the sound....' his voice trailed off and he concentrated on the screen.

'DAMN IT!' Adrian yelled. Pretty much everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. 'She got woken up before she could tell me where they were. But they are in a basement in a house and they're in trouble. You guys better find them soon.'

My stomach dropped. They were in trouble. 'Thankyou Adrian, you've helped us more than you know.'

He nodded and left the room.

My mind was reeling. What if we couldn't Rose before something bad happened to her? I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about just Rose, but I couldn't help it. If anything happened to her I didn't know what I'd do. She owned my heart and if she was gone then a piece of me would be gone too. Some part of me felt like it knew where Rose was, but that part of me couldn't grasp it.

'I've got it! We can hear Christian and Rose talking!' West said excitedly. We rushed over to the screen where Rose was standing at Christian's door. This could be the breakthrough we needed to find the missing student.

_Knock knock knock _Rose's fist pounded on the wooden door.

Christian answered looking like he had just woken up. 'If you've come to apologise for her, you can just go ahead and—'

'Oh shut up.' Rose snapped, cutting him off. 'This isn't about you.'

Rose started talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

'Why can't we hear her?' I asked.

'She's talking too quietly for the system to pick up.' West answered.

Christian looked shocked by whatever Rose had said.

'So ... Mason, Eddie and Mia went to Spokane to hunt Strigoi?'

'Yes.' She answered.

Time stopped. The world stopped. I knew what had happened. Rose had told Mason where the Strigoi were – of course she had! She was _dating _him – and he'd run off with Mia and Eddie to go find them. Rose had realised and gone off to try to find them. I knew she wouldn't have wanted to tell the guardians because that would have gotten her friends in trouble. Rose wasn't the kind of person who sold people out. Right now I wished she was because it would have saved a whole lot of trouble. I felt kind of bad because Rose only knew about there being Strigoi being in Spokane because I told her.

'Holy shit. Why didn't you go with them? Seems like something you'd do.' Christian said. Everyone was focused intently on the screen.

'Because I'm not insane!' Rose practically yelled. 'But I'm going to go get them before they do something even stupider.'

'And what do you need from me?' Christian asked. I think I worked out the reason but I didn't interrupt.

'I need to get off the resort's property. They got Mia to use compulsion on the guards. I need you to do the same thing. I know you've practised it.'

'I have. But...well...I'm not very good at it. And doing it on dhampirs is nearly impossible. Liss is a hundred times better than me. Or probably any Moroi.'

'I know. But I don't want her to get in trouble.'

Christian snorted. 'But you don't mind if I do?'

She shrugged. 'Not really.'

'You're a piece of work, you know that?'

'Yeah. I do, actually.'

West stopped the video footage. No-one spoke for a minute.

'That explains ... so much.' Alberta said. She was right. It had explained why Mason, Eddie and Mia had left, why Rose and Christian went to find them, and why Lissa wasn't involved.

Nobody said anything for a minute. They were clearly trying to process this. I just hoped they hadn't actually found any of the Strigoi.

'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Spokane and get them back!' Janine yelled, exasperated.

I couldn't agree more.

**Okay. One more chapter to go!!! **

**Coming up next – A terrifying phone call from Christian and the plane trip to get back the students!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the last chapter!! Sorry on the delay, school has been hectic!!**

**Chapter 4 **

Waiting for the plane trip to end was nerve wracking. I was busting to get to Spokane and bring back Rose and the others. I knew that I was not alone in wondering if the kids were safe or not.

We were about 15 minutes into the plane trip when I got a phone call. All the guardians looked at me as if to say _'Who the hell is calling?'_ and I was lost as to know who. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Could it be one of the students? And more importantly, could it be Rose?

With all the guardians watching me, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered. 'Belikov.' I said.

'G-gaurdian Belikov?' the clearly startled, but unmistakeable voice of Christian Ozera answered me.

I immediately hit the speaker-phone button and ushered the guardians to crowd around.

'Christian where are you?' I asked calmly. Using demands and yelling would not get us anywhere.

'We're in Spokane and—' he started to say, but at that moment a cry filled with pain came from the distance, from a voice I'd know anywhere, and then three other voices yelled 'Rose!'

I knew instantly something was wrong. Rose was in pain and Christian was clearly freaking out.

'Mason! Where are you going? Rose can handle her shit!' Christian said, but he sounded unsure.

'Christian, what's—' I tried to ask but got cut off.

'No Mason! Don't go back in there!' a girl's voice said frantically—it was Mia.

'Oh no. This is so not good.' Christian said.

'What the _hell_ is going on?' Janine asked in a frustrated voice.

'We—' Christian started to say but stopped. I knew why. About five gunshots had been fired.

'Oh, God. What's going on?' Mia asked.

'Are you in a safe area?' I asked. I had to make sure the Moroi were safe before worrying about what Rose and Mason were doing. _The come first._

'Don't touch him!' a loud shriek came from the distance and I knew instantly it was Rose. _Don't touch who?_

'Christian, what are we going to do?' Mia asked frantically.

'You are going to stay where you are.' Alberta answered, voice hard.

'Oh God, I hope they're okay—Mia no!' Christian said. 'Stay away from the door! Oh crap, we are so dead.' He was truly freaked now.

'Mr Ozera, if you don't tell us what is going on right now I will—' Alberta started, but fell silent when the sound of shattering glass erupted in the distance.

'Mia what's going on?' Christian asked.

No answer.

'Mia?' I could hear that Christian was moving because the phone was starting to make sounds like a microphone being shaken.

Mia still wasn't answering.

'I am going to make you—' a snarling, feminine voice i didn't recognise started to say but was cut.

'Suffer, pay, regret I was born?' Rose said, not sounding at all like herself.

The voices were muffled, as if they were coming from far away. Christian was probably further away from the door than Mia was.

'What is going on Mia?' Christian was practically whispering.

Mia started screaming. She sounded terrified.

'Why are you screaming?' a new voice asked.

'Eddie, now is not a good time. Go sit back down.' Christian said softly.

'Okay.' Eddie answered. His voice sounded dreamy. _What the hell? _

'What's wrong with Eddie?' I asked.

'The Strigoi fed off him and he's a little...out of it.' Christian answered.

'Rose! Rose, Rose. _Rose!_' Mia was screaming Rose's name. 'Rose, he's dead!'

My stomach dropped. Someone was dead. _But who?_ A Strigoi? Or a student?

'Mia? Who's dead? Why are you going back inside?' Christian's voice was worrying me. I'd never heard a teenage boy like Christian sound so scared.

'Did somebody die?' Eddie asked.

'I don't know Eddie.' Christian answered.

'Mr Ozera. Please tell us what is going on.' Janine said firmly. 'Is Rose okay?' her voice held the slightest amount of terror for Rose. She was truly worried about her daughter.

'I don't know—'

'Get out!' Rose's voice screamed. 'Get out and leave us alone!'

'Holy, crap.' Christian muttered.

A few more seconds passed and footsteps could be faintly heard getting closer to the phone. Running footsteps.

'Christian. Oh God, Christian they're dead.' Mia's voice was trembling.

'Who's dead Mia? Is Rose okay?' Christian asked, frantically.

'Don't go in there.' Mia sounded very shaken. 'There is something seriously wrong with Rose.'

Oh, no. What was wrong with Rose? I hoped whatever it was wasn't serious.

'Don't cry Mia.' Eddie said and I realised there were faint sobbing noises coming from who I assumed was Mia. 'It's okay.'

I think everyone was beyond trying to get the story out of them now.

'Christian, will you please tell us where you are?' Alberta asked.

Christian gave us the address of where they were and as soon as the plane landed everyone rushed off to find them. It didn't take long. Mia, Eddie and Christian were sitting on the step outside of the house.

Me and Janine ran straight up to them.

'Where's Mason and Rose?' I asked. I needed to hear that she was okay.

'Mason's dead.' Mia said. 'And Rose won't come out.'

Everyone started to swarm inside. Blood was everywhere and there was shattered pieces of glass covering the floor off to the side and two dead bodies lay close to each other. Headless bodies. But all I could see was Rose. She was huddled over the body of Mason Ashford. She was clutching at a sword as if her life depended on it. Then I realised that a while ago it did.

She leapt up and held the sword out in front of her. I hardly recognised her. This wasn't the woman – I wouldn't think of her as a girl anymore, she had clearly just killed two Strigoi and was more mature than any other 17 year old I knew – I had fallen in love with. Her face was terrified but determined. She couldn't see us. We were just a threat to her. A threat she had to protect people from.

'Stay back.' She warned in a dangerous voice. 'Stay away from him.'

Everyone kept coming toward her, myself included. I needed to get to her. To hold her in my arms.

'Stay back!' she yelled. Everyone froze, not expecting her reaction. I kept going towards her.

'Rose,' I told her softly. 'Drop the sword.'

Her hands shook. She swallowed. 'Get away from us.'

'Rose.'

Slowly, her eyes became more focused. I could see a bit of the Rose I knew. Her eyes rested on me.

'It's okay.' I told her, I wished she didn't have to go through this. She was so young. 'Everything's going to be okay. You can drop the sword.'

Her hands were shaking so hard that I thought she'd loose her grip on it. She didn't though. 'I can't.' Her voice was pained and it broke my heart to see her like this. 'I can't leave him alone. I have to protect him.'

Words that were drilled into her head since the day she could a walk. _Always protect them. They come first._ Mason wasn't a Moroi, but Rose's first instinct would be to protect him. 'You have.' I told her.

The sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter and the room relaxed. Rose collapsed onto all fours. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up.

I tried tugging her towards the door but she wouldn't budge. I smoothed her hair back and whispered reassuring things to her in Russian. Her hands clung to my shirt but I didn't mind that she was crinkling the fabric. The guardians were examining the room but I stayed where I was, holding Roza. Some of the guardians made comments about the room.

'She did that? Both of them?'

'That sword hasn't been sharpened in years!'

A funny sound caught in Rose's throat. Their conversations were scaring her.

'Get her out of here Belikov.' Janine said.

'Come on Roza. It's time to go.' I said, squeezing her shoulder and pulling her towards the doorway.

This time, she went with me.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. If anyone has some other scenes from the VA series they want me to type in Dimitri's pov let me know and I'll get on it!!**


End file.
